Tasty Dreams
by Arei Maren
Summary: YaoiInuTez: Its an oridinary afternoon Two friends are walking home from school together.. But will the night be so ordinary?


Mwahahaha InuixTezuka is the best! 

This is an RP ficlet that me and an LJ friend of mine did one time a few months ago

(for reference, I did the Inui bits)

Tezuka sat quietly in the clubroom, buttoning up his white shirt as he sighed softly. The room was quiet, and the captain thought he was alone. Clamping a hand down on his shoulder, he winced, "Nnnn.. it's getting late.. I should get home"  
From behind him a voice softly replied "Don't you think its a little soon"  
Turning his head slightly, a brow quirked, "Hm? A little soon for what"  
"To go home, I meant." Inui replied. He looked at his watch. "It's only 6:30, would you like to join me for dinner tonight, buchou"  
Tezuka sat in silence for a moment, turning his eyes back to the floor, "Hmn.. I suppose so. And it is getting late... but lets go if we're going. Did you have a place in mind?" He stooed to his feet, reaching to grab his tennis bag and lifting it over his shoulder.  
Inui thought about it for a moment. "Hmmm, maybe a cafe, or even my place. No one is going to be home tonight, and I could whip up something... It doesnt matter to me really, you can choose"  
Tezuka looked over at Inui, nodding slightly, "All right. Your place then.. I'll assist in the making of something to eat"  
Inui shot him a sweet smile "All right then... to home it is.."

Walking closely behind Inui, Tezuka moved his hands into his pockets and thought silently. He spoke softly suddenly, "Almost there, correct"  
"Yes, its that building right there" Inui replies, pointing to a regular apartment building. Its on the 5th floor.. I hope it doesnt inconvince you to take the stairs, the elevator is broken...again" Inui adds with a sigh "Inui.. my legs aren't broken." he responded, closing his eyes for a moment. "I don't mind taking the stairs. More exercise"  
Inui let out a small heartful laugh. "Sorry I asked"  
Tezuka opened his eyes slightly, tilting his head in Inui's direction, "You shouldn't be so quick to judge. Stairs are simply another form of... getting there.. right"  
"Right as always.. buchou..." Inui stopped at the stairs. "After you"  
Tezuka bowed slightly, nodding, "Thank you. Follow close behind me though.. should I suddenly get dizzy and fall"  
Inui smiled again "Shall do"  
"So, do tell.. how is your newest juice?" he whispered, trying to make conversation.  
"That.. my friend... is a secret..." Inui replied softly with a wink "Keeping it a secret until you use it?" he asked, looking back at Inui.  
Inui nodded as they approached the last flight of stairs "But of course"  
Tezuka nodded, moving his hands back into his pockets, "Of course. That would be a given.. anyway, what are we having for dinner"  
"Lets see..." Inui said as he pulled his key out to unlock the door. "Probably what hasnt been eaten out of the fridge... curry, some left over chinese take-out, and plenty of western food...95 chance that is what will be there"  
Tezuka closed his eyes, sighing softly, "..percentages. Hmm, how about we make something together. It would be better to take leftovers and make them into something else"  
Inui finally got the lock open and began to take off his shoes as he entered the entry way. "Sure.. that sounds interesting"  
Tezuka followed quietly, slipping off his shoes and setting his bag down near the door. "Where is your phone, Inui? I need to call home and leave a message on the machine." he said, pulling his hands from his pockets.  
Inui pointed to a wall phone hanging on a wall directly to the left Tezuka walked to the object after pushing the door closed behind himself. He picked up the receiver, dialing home and leaving a quick note on the machine. He hung up, looking to Inui, "All right. Now that that's taken care of.. shall we"  
"Yes, lets..." Inui popped open the fridge and began to remove some vegtables, fruit, some meat, and various other random asian and western foods. "Seems Mom went shopping"  
Tezuka pulled his black uniform top from his shoulders, leaving him in his white button up t-shirt. He walked over to stand next to Inui, "Well, that is good"  
Tezuka looked at the ingredients he spread out over the kitchen counters.. "Well... what should we make"  
Tilting his head down, the captain thought for a moment, "..what can you make"  
Inui let out a nervous laugh. "Well aside from juice making skills.. really not much beyond my soup and curry making skills U I dont cook that much for my family"  
"I don't cook a lot for my family, but for myself I can cook pretty good. Would you like me to make something? Since I'm positive you have homework." he offered, not looking up.  
"Your my guest, I cant allow you to work in my house.." Inui replied concerened "It's fine. I don't mind cooking." he whispered.  
"Really you shouldnt"  
"Inui, you shouldn't test my patience. I'll take care of this. Please." he stated, looking over at Inui slightly.  
Inui let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, alright"  
Tezuka nodded, turning his attention back to the task at hand. "Please, go sit down"  
Inui threw his hands in the air and shot Tezuka an annoyed look. "You're really something.. a big pain sometimes you know that  
"Of course. I would not have made it to the position of Buchou otherwise, Inui. Now do as I say." he whispered softly, shooting a glare at Inui.  
Inui leaned against the wall behind him, "I'll stand here"  
"All right. Just don't hover over me. I can't perform well that way." he explained, starting the task of cooking something relatively nice for them.  
Inui smirked slyly "I'll do as I please in my own home thank you very much buchou, and if I want to hover over you I will." Inui crossed his arms, acting in a rather childish manner "So you'd prefer to have me cut myself deeply by hanging all over me rather than giving me the necessary space needed to make you a proper meal? Interesting"  
Inui stepped back a step, taken aback "No.. thats not what I meant"  
"Hmn? Then what ever did you mean?" he asked, not looking up from the task.  
Inui sighs. "Nothing.. nevermind"  
"Now, if you start acting like that I'll be forced to not speak further.. for the rest of the evening." he threatened, "And I'm actually very good at not saying a word"  
Inui frowned "Tezuka... gomen"  
Reaching over, he turned on the water in the sink to wash his hands. Finishing, he turned to look up at Inui, "Don't apologize. Sometimes even friends clash"  
"Well its.. that... I wanted to have a pleasent night with you"  
"Would it make you happier to order take-out and spend the evening with one another?" he asked, raising a brow.  
Inui smiled "Whatever makes 'you' happy buchou, is what we'll do"  
"I want to know what makes 'you' happy too.." he whispered.  
Inui smiled and walked over to Tezuka. "Being with you is happiness in itself"  
Tezuka looked up slightly, "Inui.. I've never heard you speak like this.. especially to me.. is there something you're keeping a secret"  
Inui removed his glasses and locked his gaze firmly with Tezuka's "Its no secret"  
"...no secret..?" he repeated, tilting his head to the side. "..no, I suppose not.. it's obvious to me.. Sadaharu"  
Inui smiled again, this time a pure, earnest, and sincere smile of love and compassion, a smile one could only show in front of their true lover, with that Inui leaned in and let his lips meet Tezuka's in a sweet bliss of a kiss Tezuka let his eyes slide closed, his hand moving up to rest against Inui's shoulder for support. With a tilt of his head he leaned into the kiss just a little more, the blush that had been plaguing him growing a shade deeper as they kissed.  
Inui wrapped his arms around Tezuka's waist, pulling him into a strong embrace, sinking in deeper and deeper into the kiss Tezuka moved to pull back from the kiss, but he remained only centimeters from Inui's lips. Reaching his hand up he pulled his own glasses from his face, "..Sadaharu"  
Inui smiled again and left his left hand slowly begin to undo the buttons on Tezuka's shirt while the other firmly held his waist near his. "Kunimitsu..." he sighed "'Love' can barely cover what I feel for you now"  
Looking down slightly, Tezuka watched in almost amazement as Inui's hand slowly tugged the buttons loose on his shirt. Turning his eyes back up to the other, he let a smile fall upon his lips, "..Sadaharu.. 'love' is just a word.. it can be of any magnitude.. it depends on the way you say it that shows just how much you do love me"  
In swift motion, almost dance -like, Inui led Tezuka to the other side of the room, playful running his fingers thru the other boy's hair. He softly whispered in a playful tone. "I love you this much!" as he fell forward onto the sofa, on top of Tezuka Tezuka almost yelped in surprise, instead settling for a soft whimper and a wince to go along with it. He felt his blush deepen, looking up at Inui, "Ah.. Sadaharu"  
Inui let out a small laugh and began to finish unbuttoning the remaining buttons on Tezuka's shirt. "Hm? I'm I doing something wrong Kunimitsu"  
Tezuka shook his head, moving to sit up slightly, "No, nothing like that Sadaharu.. I merely wanted to ask if you'd locked the door.. and if we should move elsewhere.. the couch.. isn't the place for something like this"  
Inui nodded in agreement. "You're right... the living room definatly isnt the correct place for this," he glances out of the blinds out on to the balcony. He turns back to Tezuka and smiles mischeviously. "I think the bedroom would be a much better place... don't you agree"  
Smiling softly, Tezuka nodded in response. "..yes, much better place Sadaharu.." he whispered, closing his eyes.  
Inui sat up and gently lifted himself up off the couch and reached out his hand to help Tezuka up. "If I could I would romanticly sweep you off your feet but..." Inui just finished it with a grin and laugh. "C'mon.." He took Tezuka by the hand and lifted him to his feet "But what? I weigh far to much for you to lift me in your arms? Is that what you were going to say?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.  
Inui gave him a stern look. "Now think realisticly here.." With that Inui proceded to scoop Tezuka off his feet and into his arms, cradling him Moving to wrap his arms around Inui's neck, Tezuka let a small smile play at his lips, "Now now, Sadaharu.. I could be a little heavy.. and if it's true then say it"  
Inui shook his head. "No, no, not at all... If you were that heavy I would'nt have attempted to lift you.." he said quitely as he walked toward his room "Ah.. all right. But then why did you hesitate..?" he whispered, tilting his head to the side slightly. "I'm just.. curious"  
Inui gently laid Tezuka down on the bed and winked, "Just joking around with you"  
"Hmm.. sneaky Sadaharu.. playing tricks on me." he whispered, looking away slightly, "It could be that you were just feeling lazy"  
"Me? Lazy!" Inui laughed as pulled of Tezuka's shirt Tezuka winced slightly as he felt his shirt being pulled away, and he looked away so that Inui wouldn't witness it. "Heh.. it was an awful assumption.. you're never lazy"  
"Neither are you... but you should be lazy... every now and then.." Inui then layed on top of Tezuka and locked him into another deep kissing while removing his own clothing at the same time Tezuka closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss by lying down completely upon the bed. He moved his hands into the other's short hair, tilting his head to the side.  
Inui countinued to kiss him and as he finished removing his clothing he started in on Tezuka, making sure to stay romantic, yet carefully Pulling back slightly from their kiss, Tezuka turned half-lidded eyes up at Inui. "Mmm... care to lay down what you're planning to do to me? It might help calm my already stepped on nerves.." he whispered, smiling.  
Inui smiled and simply replied "Your guess would be just as good as the answer I could give you"  
"I've heard this hurts.. do you know if this is true?" he asked, raising a brow. "..I don't think it will.. especially not if you're with the one you love"  
"If you are with the one you love, pain is oblivious." Inui replied "So my question is answered, it won't hurt." GIving a soft, almost faint chuckle Tezuka closed his eyes and turned his head to the side slightly, "Your door is locked is it not"  
"Locked, dead-bolted, alarm on" Inui replied with a grin as he removed Tezuka's pants Tezuka sharply reached down to catch one of Inui's wrists in his hand, looking down slightly, "..promise me something"  
"Anything"  
"You'll be slow and gentle. Promise me that." he whispered, looking up at the other slightly. Brown strands of hair hanging over his usually cold eyes, but now they glittered slightly with either anticipation or fear.  
"Of course, Kunimitsu. I couldnt ever bring you such discomfort my love.." Inui gave Tezuka a reassuring smile Nodding slightly, Tezuka leaned up slightly as he pressed a kiss to Inui's smiling lips, "Thank you.. Sadaharu"  
"Now if it does happen to hurt.. you tell me immediatly, alright"  
"I will. But.. I'm sure you'll know before I tell you, it'll be evident on my face." he replied, letting a small smile play on his lips.  
A small laugh escaped from Inui then he quietly whispered. "Hold still, love"  
Tezuka closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side slightly, "..hold still? Why"  
Inui smiled again and let a flat joke escape his lips "You dont want me to miss, do you"  
Expression failing him, the captain turned to look up at Inui with a raised brow, "..miss? What are you talking about"  
Inui shook his head, "Nothing, nothing, nothing, I just had the urge for some crazy random joke there"  
Chuckling, Tezuka nodded, "All right. That would explain the randomness of it.. but now.. what are you going to do"  
Inui smiled again before giving Tezuka a small peck on the lips before taking one last look around Tezuka watched the action, quirking a brow in response, "Why are you looking around? Is there something you're looking for"  
"No, no. Just making sure we can't be seen thats all... inside and out"  
Tezuka nodded, "You have a window in here, ne? Don't you have the curtains drawn"  
Inui looked over at the window and gave Tezuka a reassuring nod and pulled Tezuka into another long and deep kiss, after breaking away he softly whispered "I love you.." in Tezuka's ear Tezuka's body shuddered at the whisper to his ear, and he smiled softly, "..I love you too.. Very much"  
Inui runs his fingers threw Tezuka's hair and gazes into his eyes one last time as he takes Tezuka's hand in his and kisses it before laying back on top of him Tezuka smiled softly, closing his eyes as he laced their fingers together, "Sadaharu.. today will.. mark something special for us.. You'll remember it right"  
"Of course I will.. This is something you just cant forget even at will.. are you ready"  
Tezuka nodded, "..always, Sadaharu. I'm always ready"  
Inui began to run his left index finger up and down the right side Tezuka's hip, feeling every curve and slowly made his way down his leg and back up again Tezuka couldn't help but shudder beneath the gentle touch, tilting his head to the side. He whimpered quietly, turning his eyes up at Inui slightly, "..it's a little cold in here.. isn't it"  
"The thermostat has been acting up all week... with matience and all on some apartments, it goes up and down and will... most of the time it is cold..." Inui gazed down at Tezuka below him and grabbed his wrists with a firm yet gentle grip Tezuka quirked a brow, smiling softly, "Ah.. what's this? Planning on doing something to my wrists, Sadaharu..? Do tell me"  
Inui smiled. "Kunimitsu... I love you.. with all my heart and soul and everything that possibly could be beyond that... I cant begin to tell you everything I would do for you.. I would ever die for you if it was nessicary..." Inui closed his eyes before he countiued "Now... after this night.. we'll be apart of each other's lives for.. no matter what happens, no matter if we should ever break apart... this will stand for our love wether it countiues or not... forever for eternity"  
Tezuka listened intently and nodded slowly after the other had finished. He closed his eyes, smiling, "..Sadaharu.. you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that. But I don't think we'll ever be apart.. and I'm ready, for whatever you are going to give.. I'm ready, because I love you"  
Inui nodded and released his grip on Tezuka's wrists and instead gripped even more softly on his ankles, hes breathing became more hard and less steady as he pulled the other boy's legs more apart Tezuka reached a hand up and pressed his palm against Inui's cheek, "..shh... calm down. If you get too worked up before hand it'll be rushed"  
Inui smiled "Ah its nothing, don't worry, its just the heat of the moment U im fine, just fine"  
"Of course.. just don't get yourself too worked up.. I couldn't stand it if you had a heart attack.." he whispered, sighing.  
Inui let out a small laugh "Its nothing serious like that.. dont let it worry you"  
Nodding, Tezuka looked up at the other, "..remember.. please be gentle Sadaharu.." He smiled softly, taking a deep breath to relax himself.  
Inui nodded as he gave Tezuka a gentle yet piercing stare that almost seemd to see right thru his soul. Inui felt he was about to shudder but quickly shook it off as he didn't want Tezuka to think he was not at ease... Inui gave him a quick smile before he entered him, gentle thrusts yet all his heart and soul and love for Tezuka seemed to pour into each one Tezuka tossed his head back against the pillow, tossing brown strands of hair to lay strewn about. He wrapped his arms tightly around Inui's neck, whimpering softly at each thrust, "..Sadaharu.. nnn"  
Inui stopped momentairly to catch his breath and held Kunimitsu close to him, running his fingers through Tezuka's hair "Kunimitsu.." he mumbled softly before countiuing again Tezuka moaned as he felt Inui pause, absolutely loving the attention he was receiving as well as the well-timed distraction of Inui's fingers through his hair. "..Ahh.. Sadaharu.." he whispered softly, feeling the other start moving again,

"Hnn"  
"Whats wrong?" Inui asked as he stopped again Tezuka gasped softly as he felt Inui stop, panting again as he looked up at Inui, "..N-nothing.. there's nothing wrong"  
"Ah... I thought there was.." Inui entered Tezuka once more, but his breathing had hardend once more.  
"There's never.. anything wrong.. it's just.. overwhelming.." he murmured, blushing crimson again.  
Inui tried to force a smile but in reality this whole thing.. though definatly a wonderous occasion.. they whole idea of finaly being with his true love.. like this.. the entire expereince was shocking, Inui tried again to remain his composure so he wouldnt lose it Tezuka cried out softly, arching up against Inui with a moan, "Ahhn.. Sadaharu.. just a little.. longer! ..almost.. almost there.." He couldn't stand the thought of being with anyone outside of Inui, and he hoped that he and Inui would be together always.  
Inui swallowed some spit that had been lathering up in his throat as he thrusted harder and harder, but making sure it wasnt too hard for Tezuka to handle.  
Tezuka couldn't help but tighten his grip around Inui's neck, his moans and cry becoming louder and closer together as he was rapidly reaching for climax. Moving his hands into Inui's hair, he leaned up to press a kiss to the other's lips.  
Inui returned the kiss and held onto Tezuka even tighter as he gave the hardest thrust he could muster Throwing his head back, Tezuka cried out "Sadaharu" as he spilled himself in climax. He suddenly felt more relaxed than he ever had in all of his life... falling back against the bed with a whimper.  
Inui threw his head back and sighed, the cold air felt good on his face as the sweat ran down his face, he looked down back at Tezuka and smiled, then proceded to lay beside him, holding his hand and running his fingers thru Tezuka's hair again with the other Tezuka smiled softly, nuzzling closer to Inui with closed eyes, "..Sadaharu.. I love you.." He gave his love's hand a gentle squeeze, "..it's much easier to smile around you"  
"Same here..." Inui looked at the alarm clock that was flashing 7:08 and looked back at Tezuka and kissed him once more. "Kunimitsu.. we'll never be apart... ever... No one can ever change how much I love you"  
Nuzzling closer to Inui, Tezuka blushed again after finally having gotten his face to die down from being so red, "I know, Sadaharu. No one's going to ever change how much I love you either.. never"  
Inui smiled and held Tezuka in his arms, "Our love will last forever and eternity.. Kunimitsu"  
Tezuka nodded, heaving a soft sigh, "Yes.. it will. And we'll make it that way, won't we Sadaharu"  
"Most definatly.." Inui replied. "100"  
"Hmn.. we should sleep.. I know it's relatively early.. but.. I'm rather tired, Sadaharu." he whispered, yawning to prove his point.  
Inui nodded. "I agree... I am rather tired as well.." Inui pulled the covers back off of his bed and covered himself and Tezuka up, he held Tezuka in a strong embrace "Goodnight.. Kunimitsu"  
Tezuka closed his eyes, nodding slightly and sighing again, "..sweet dreams, Sadaharu.. I love you.." He nuzzled his head beneath the other's chin, soon fading off into sleep from exhaustion.  
Inui kissed Tezuka one more time before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep and sweet slumber...

R&R Please!


End file.
